sporumdimensionalclashviifandomcom-20200213-history
Robin
Robin is the player character from Fire Emblem: Awakening and a character in Dimensional Clash VII. As the tactician of the Ylissean Guard, Robin's tactical sense, as well as combination of melee weapons and ranged magic, make her an important asset to the new Champions. Personality Robin's pragmatism prevents her from falling to genre-blindness, as shown every time she refuses to hear a villainous monologue. Able to keep calm and collected even in crisis, Robin analyzes every situation requiring a tactician's insight carefully, with the knowledge that one mistake can cost hundreds of lives. That in mind, Robin certainly knows the importance of learning from mistakes and past experience. During battle, she is rather sharp-tongued, and is known to swear under stress. It helps her vent without letting her lose control over a situation. Outside of battle, Robin is noticeably more casual in conversation and topic, able to make small talk with Zinnia atop one of the Grid apartment's fire escapes. Robin does have a sense of prurient humor and a playful sarcastic nip. Robin also has some chess-themed dialogue. In addition to her regular tomes, Robin can perform minor tome-derivative parlor tricks such as using Arcfire to generate fireworks. She also knows a few card tricks herself, offering insight into her mathematical/logical intelligence. Robin does not drink, since she does not want her mind to become befuddled by alcohol. Abilities In addition to her Steel Sword and Levin Sword (which shoots lightning), Robin has access to three tomes. Robin also has access to skills such as Rally Spectrum, which allows her to rally allied troops in strength, speed, and defense. Arcfire Arcfire consists of Robin throwing a fireball towards a target, which erupts into a wall of flame that captures the target inside and damages it steadily. Robin refrained from using Arcfire in the rain because she knew that it was a waste of magic since the fire would fizzle out in like two seconds. Elwind With Elwind, Robin fires off blades made of wind, which she can use to either propel herself into the air or damage targets. Probably the tome she most relied on at Arisevos, Elwind serves a great utility purpose. Arcthunder When Robin uses her Arcthunder tome, she flings a bowling-ball-sized orb of ball lightning at the target. Upon contact, it creates two crossing lightning bolts to trap the target and cause big damage. Chaos Arcthunder With the power of the Chaos Emerald Robin held in her pocket, Arcthunder becomes a wave of lightning balls erupting into three lightning spears--''each''--upon contact with a target. Each spear has separate tendrils that electrocute other targets via conduction, and is especially accurate in the rain. Chaos Arcthunder has the ability to discriminate between Robin's friends and foes, reflecting the organization of units in Fire Emblem. Role in the RP Arisevos Robin and Pit both debut on the planet Arisevos at the same time, Pit having engaged her in a duel due to his thinking that she had a "heart of darkness." Initially, Robin believes that Pit's assumption came from her choice of apparel, but nevertheless retaliated, resulting in a short-lived skirmish in which Robin explains her lack of evil intentions to Pit. Suffice it to say, they quickly become friends. Robin is engaged a second time, this time by the rogue bounty hunter/supersoldier Kanden, who dwarfs her by 6 feet and has a load of enhancements from Dimensional Clash V, including a Phazon Enhancement Device (PED), a second arm cannon, and claws to tear things to shreds with. During her battle with Kanden, Robin demonstrates her tactical genius, although she does take note of the fact that Kanden criticized her lack of armor (as he dug his claws into her delicate flesh). When Kroenen calls Kanden back to the Destroyers' stronghold, Robin walks off to the shore to think about the recent turns of events, finding a Chaos Emerald in the process. However, she is very quickly whisked into the air by Queen Sectonia, who then engages her on top of a massive ruby about half the size of a football field. Breaking the ruby, Robin falls back to the ground and becomes a major factor in the defeat of the Leviathan mosasaur, tricking Cobra Jafar into slamming his head into the mosasaur's skull at the same time as Toad's blow to the mosasaur's lower jaw, thereby caving its head in. Fort Alamo Robin is transported into a barrel sitting next to one of the Alamo's towers, and she takes note of the situation. Here do we see Robin's large-scale tactical sense put to the test. Approaching Colonel William B. Travis, Robin proposes several battle strategies and insight on the enemy, though her initial outlook is grim. Once Volkov's reinforcements arrive and swamp the Destroyers, Robin comes up with a more effective strategy, having the Texian troops deactivate the Mexicans' heavy cannons, throwing the Mexicans in the way of the Destroyers. Robin later sends Rayman with Juan Seguin's letter to call the Texas government for aid. Robin, however, does have to fight as the Darkspore begin to breach the walls, but she is once again thrown into a full-scale battle when one of Team Aqua's Ludicolos destroys the Alamo's east wall. She is assaulted by a slew of Team Aqua grunts and a few Lemons, and later by Rainbow Raider. Once Sauron achieves his true form, the cyan Chaos Emerald in Robin's pocket begins to react to her, greatly (but temporarily) improving her magic. Joined by Marth, Robin proceeds to sweep the Mexican troops until Heir's shadows overwhelm them. But then Rosalina comes in and proceeds to clear out the battlefield with a black hole. The Grid Robin's first appearance in The Grid is atop an electronic apartment building, watching a Recognizer sweep up a Program right before Heron's eyes. She descends the apartment's fire escape and is joined by Zinnia, who she proceeds to have small talk with. When prompted by Zinnia to tell her age, Robin responds that she doesn't know, since before the events of Fire Emblem: Awakening, Robin had lost her memory. Robin is one of the Users detected by CLU-2's view screen. Performing a minor magic firework trick for Zinnia, Gandalf notices this and proclaims of his "real firework", creating a flaming dragon in midair. Robin is clearly impressed by Gandalf's show of wizardry, and deduces that the grey wizard was no mere conjurer of cheap tricks. When CLU-2 gives the order to apprehend the Users, Robin and Zinnia make a beeline for the city outskirts. To disguise their User signature, they are fitted with light suits that mask their User signature with native programming. Trivia * Robin's initial statement to Tails the Fox regarding Tails's reaction to seeing Stitch is a reference to Tim the bear's quote in The Cleveland Show's pilot episode. ("Ahhh! A black man! Ahhhh! You see? Don't feel too good, does it? Is very reductive.") Category:Characters Category:Player characters Category:Fire Emblem Category:Tacticians Category:Magic users Category:Swordfighters Category:Fire elementals Category:Wind elementals Category:Electric elementals Category:Dimensional Clash VII Category:Good Category:Humans Category:Female Category:Lawful Good Category:Characters who can levitate Category:Characters who have been in possession of a Chaos Emerald at some point